1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information presenting method of presenting information in accordance with a schedule of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology in the related art is known, in which a date and time (free time) when no specific event is registered is extracted from schedule information about a user and a proposition of an action in the free time is made on the basis of the preference and the current position of the user (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-271634).
However, further improvement is required in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-271634.